is this real !
by cherelle238
Summary: a hiccup x reader story ps I don't know how this will turn out I just go with the flow


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNovember 5th 2012/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emi have had the worst day ever i mean.../em./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"you squinted as you tried to remember the occurrences of the slammed your book shut in frustration and threw it across the room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I GIVE UP !"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""um darling whats up ?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""OK so you want to know", you asked as if someone had hit a nerve/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""OK beloved mother i cant remember a single thing to write in my" your mother stopped you before you could go any further /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""watch your toung young lady!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"you rolled your eyes in frustration ad continued "OK to write in my diary then... happy?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emshe is SO annoying sometimes why did she have to be my mother?/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""thank you, now what do you remember?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""all i remember is yesterday"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""and what happened yesterday?" emgods shes SO slow even for a 19 year old/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i think i watched 2 movies" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""and what movies did you watch?" emsee what i mean? /emthen she mumbled "why are you SO slow?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""wait what did you just say to me? i know I'm your daughter and all but...you are calling me slow?" she took her time to finish the sentence just for emphasis/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""OK i admit it you ARE slow sometimes i wish you weren't my daughter!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"you were too shocked to speak but then you erupted with words/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""see this is exactly what happened in the movie. you are disowning me just like he was disowned by is Father and a doubt i can do anything to change that fact that you hate me! since dad died you were SO mean to me but now its over cause I'mstrong LEAVING!/strong /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"you took a sharp turn, gathered all your things and walked out nothing was going to change your mind./p 


End file.
